Ce que tu ne comprendras jamais
by Eyael
Summary: Une nouvelle fois, Picsou a été meilleur que Gripsou. Mais celui ci de rage tente de le tuer. Y parviendra il et réussira il à aller jusqu'au bout?


Et voilà ma seconde fanfiction sur Picsou

Et voilà ma seconde fanfiction sur Picsou. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Ce que tu ne comprendras jamais

Il le hait, il ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est l'écarter définitivement de son chemin. Il a été trop souvent humilié à cause de lui. Ce qu'il aurait pu obtenir dans ses quêtes aux trésors suggérée par cet arriviste, il l'a perdu par sa faute.  
Mais ce qui lui a laissé el plus cuisant souvenir, c'est cette humiliation qu'il lui a infligée et en ayant l'audace de terminer son lapsus par cette phrase "tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un même si tu deviens riche tant que tu ne reste pas dans le droit chemin minable!" Pour qui se prenait il ce minable prospecteur à lui prêcher la bonne parole?  
Leurs chemins se sont à nouveau croisés sur le plan financier et rien ne semble avoir changé.  
Picsou est sans aucun doute le plus exaspérant à ses yeux. Toujours à conserver la première place et à se croire parfait... Oh comme il le hait.

Mais pour le moment il y a plus important, une affaire financière à traiter en plein Donaldville. Comme si il avait vraiment le choix de refuser.  
Toujours la même chose, il pensait avoir pu décrocher le contrat mais c'est LUI qui la réussi à se l'octroyer. La coupe est pleine, la rage bouillonne. Se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers son ennemi pour une fois seul, il ne retient pas son geste.  
Picsou quelque peu étonné sent son épaule lui faire mal, la pression se resserre comme un étau. Adossé au mur, il se contente de lui lancer une tirade ironique.  
-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi mauvais perdant Gripsou... Quel dommage que ta suggestion n'ait pas été retenue.  
-Si j'étais toi, je me tairais Picsou, réalise tu que tu es seul?  
-Et alors? Crois tu que je ne fais pas le poids contre toi espèce d'escroc, réplique il en dégageant une main et se préparant à la bagarre.  
-Eh bien... Je pense que oui cette fois répond il un sourire aux lèvres sortant un poignard qu'il lui appuie sur la gorge.  
Tu as encore franchi un pas de trop Picsou. Je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai été si indulgent avec toi au lieu de le faire tout de suite.  
-Alors qu'attends-tu? Fais le donc, mais que crois tu que ça t'apportera?  
-Qu'est ce que ça m'apportera, s'esclaffe Gripsou. Ce que ça m'apportera? La première place qui aurait du depuis tant de temps être à moi, voilà et la satisfaction de ne te voir me coller des bâtons dans les roues tout bonnement!  
-Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien, comme toujours. Mais vas y tues moi, fais le donc et comme ça tout le monde verra qui tu es vraiment.  
-Non c'est toi qui n'a jamais rien compris imbécile! Finit-il par lâcher en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Tu es risible à te bercer d'illusions et à croire en l'honnêteté.  
-Je suis comme ça moi, je préfère encore ça aux raccourcis.  
-Moi non, c'est stupide pas vrai, car mes petites initiatives m'on quand même été bien utiles.  
-Pas assez pour me doubler en tout cas rappelle Picsou qui se dégage et lui assène un violent coup de poing.  
J'ai vraiment pitié de toi, tu crois tout résoudre mais ensuite que te restera il donc?  
Abasourdi par la question, Gripsou stoppe son élan laissant tomber son poignard. Ce qui lui restera? Il pensait trouver une réponse en un clin d'œil mais en fait non. De sa vie et de sa quête de richesse, où il a perdu tous les liens ou ceux qui se sont détruits durant tout ce temps. Il lui resterait seulement ses richesses matérielles, mais elles ne semblent plus avoir de valeur.  
Repensant à des souvenirs de son enfance très anciens contenant des moments infimes de joie qu'il a connu. Tout cela est bel et bien perdu. Et il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie à l'égard de son ennemi.  
-Tu ne réponds as donc je suppose qu'il te restera ton précieux argent non?

Abaissant son bras pour lui rendre son coup, il rétorque: Tu ne le sauras jamais. Le contemplant avec froideur, il l'observe un long moment puis lâche.  
-Crois-moi, je peux te jurer que j'aurais ma revanche Picsou, reprend-il en ramassant son arme et lui en jetant un dernier regard noir.  
-J'attends, avec impatience de voir ça.

Non décidément, Picsou ne comprendra jamais il lui semble pourquoi il est tellement déterminé à le battre. Tout simplement parce qu'il refuse de trahir sa parole et les espoirs de sa famille.

Fin


End file.
